mass effect Ascendance
by random guy 205
Summary: Humanity didn't reach the stars peacefully. that future never came to pass. After warring for nearly fifty years in the stars they encounter the turians using both primitive and advanced tech the galaxy will never be the same rated T because i am extremely paranoid
1. Chapter 1

I know this is unorthodox but I want to try it

2016-a race known as the ralki (a species using mass effect technology) stumble across earth , they view the planet as a perfect replacement for their home world which was lost in a nuclear war

2016- ralki discover earth is inhabited

2016- ralki demand humans leave earth, humans tell the ralki earth is their home world

2017- Ralki invade earth The US, European Union, Russia, And China weather the assault

2018- Earth launches a counter attack to retake lost land

2020- Campaign successful

2019- Earth invents railguns- issued to all troops

2021- first Ship named archangel- extremely fast, and extremely heavily armed it performs hit, and run on ralki

2024- archangel class are mass produced- first space fighter (stargate 302) mass production occurs

2030- first space carrier, combat carrier possessing several archanchel level railguns, and multiple hanger bays it dominates space

2032- production on second carrier begins

2033- first space battle ship- a wall of guns, and metal in conjunction with the carrier the 2 ships can take fleets of fast moving weak ralki ships

2035- liquid armour invented- issued to troops, and ships second carrier, and 2nd battle ship completed

2036- shps refitted with liquid amour

2039- tachyon based ftl- first artillery ship using a tachyon canon to snipe key enemy ships from a distance

2043- mars colonies for earth, ralki settle on a world out of system

2044-2098 both species rapidly expand, and make minor tech advances

2052- a larger ship is conceived to command archangels, new ship type designated cruiser- it posses few fighters, but sports, powerful guns, and shields

2056- Battle of Asuir 6 a human task force of 12 archangels is repelled by 6 Ralki frigates in a stunning display of tactics never seen by Ralki

2098- a patrol fleet chasing pirates chases them through a recently activated relay. They defeat the pirates, and stumble upon the remains of a battle between the humans, and ralki, no ships are present in the system because it poses no strategic value after humans colonized the delta system.

Captain flavus Vakarian looked out at the remains of ships floating in space, it was obvious a battle had been fought here. "sir" an officer reported "we finished active scans, according to the data this battle was fought 30 years ago. Why, or who we cannot say but this was a major battle. I'm reading 3 1 kilometer long ships, and a total of 60 ships in system- for young races like these undoubtedly were that's a lot of ships." Vakarian nodded "whats the chance we can find both species?" he questioned. "sir there are no habitable planets in system we would have no clue where to look". Unknown to both turians they were being monitored by both human, and ralki sensor systems.

"I say we make first contact we could use an ally against the Ralki!" one senator shouted above the noise in the governmental building. Another senator rose and just as he was about to speak "Silence!" that was the president instantly everybody shut up, and sat down good now that that's out of the way who votes we make contact 2/3 of the senators raised their hands. "Very well the motion passes we will send the 18th fleet to make contact.

On new Akian (ralki home world) "interesting" the ralki emporer stated "send the 10th fleet to this location make contact with unknown ships"

Alright people I know you want ship descriptions- for humans imagine a bc304 from stargate (minus the top section) for archangels, peguses from battle star galactica 2003 for carriers, a fully armored galactica from BSG 2003 (with retracted flight pods, and guns all over the thing) for battle ships, for cruisers imagine a cross between the galactica, and a 304. For an artilary ship imagine a modern battle ship then add another bottom instead of a deck, and disk for the canon

For ralki ships imagine star destroyers from swtor (with spinal gun between prongs) imperial frigates (from same game) for frigates, and a smaller destroyer with reduced prongs for a cruiser, for fighters imagine a cylon raider with a cockpit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Contact

Artillery ship- Andromeda

"Alright people we got new orders from command" we are to go to the gamma 3 system to make contact with unknown ships that appeared there. Ships range from 200- 500 meters last count, and ezzo readings are high. Assume as powerful as Ralki minimum. Helm how long till tachyon submersion?" asked/ said admiral John grismon. " tachyon submersion In 5..4..3..2..1!" suddenly everyone was pushed back in their seats. "ship submerged sir" the helmsman reported eta- 3 hours"

3 hours later Turians

A sensor officer blinked at the readings "Sir" he stated to his captain "ships matching profile for species one have just appeared. " the captian looked surprised "get active sensors now!" "scanning sir" replied the officer ship counts at 3 dreadnought, 4 cruisers, and 26 frigates!, they must have sent a large portion of their fleet… that can't be right." The officer said "what is it?" asked the captain. " scans show no ezzo at all in the fleet Sir." "There sending a message sir, should I accept?" yelled the comm officer. "Isolate a council and accept the message". Flavus winced as alien sounds exploded over the bridge when it finally stopped the comm officer made a report "sir it appears that they sent a first contact package should I reply?" "yes send our own" flavus grinned perhaps when this was all over they would be inducted into the council. Unfortunately as if fate had heard him the sensor officer reported. "sir their ships power is spiking, and an unknown material is coalescing o the hull!, mass transit, species 2 just appeared." Instantly flavus's mind went into overdrive there was an archeological ship due in an hour. And judging by the way that species one reacted to species's 2's ships they were still at war… and his fleet was in the middle of them! Suddenly a green light blasted past the view screen. "Sir Species one just used an energy weapon species 2 dreadnought 2 is returning fire, both sides are deploying fighters, and species one dreadnought one is charging forward, both species frigates, and cruisers are moving to engage". "Get us out of here and through the relay!" shouted flavus. The fleet rushed to get to the relay while the aliens duked it out behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure, that's wise councilors? They've been fighting each other for at least thirty years, probably longer, and they likely won't stop, and join because we asked them too." Asked/ stated flavus. Vectus (turian councilor) was quick to respond "if they won't submit we will force them too we can't have a war this close to citadel space!" Tevos shook her head, "while I disagree about forcing them to join we should attempt diplomacy, Flavus diplomats should have arrived with the archeology ship you escort them in talking with both sides". "Yes Councilor" flavus responded "I will do so now, flavus out"

"Take us back through the relay, we have orders to escort diplomats" let's hope this doesn't end badly

Other side of the relay battle ship

"We have fire on deck 4!" cruiser wing moving to our left flank, Ralki wolf pack taken out, amour integrity failing on port 7". "Raise us 34 degrees ventral 23 starboard batteries alpha through delta 2 target the cruisers on the port, launch 3 scatter missiles at the frigates coming up ahead!" the shouts of battle echoed through the bridge. "Sir the object is activating again!" shouted the sensor officer "the same unknown fleet is returning. "Maintain course ignore them until they make a move" "sir there sending a transmission, Radio based" "put them on" an English voice came over the speakers This is the Turian dreadnought unstoppable under orders of the citadel council you are to stop fighting, so negotiations can begin, you have 2 minutes to comply." "What are the ralki doing?" asked the captain, "they've stopped firing." "sir order from the admiral all ships to keep powered but stand down. "Follow the order, now we wait."

Turian fleet

"sir both sides have stood down, but their keeping weapons powered, and keep blasting warning shots at each other". "establish a video link"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 negotiations (if you can call them that)

Turian dreadnought unstoppable

"Video link established". Flavus took the chance to look at the Aliens, one Species was extremely similar to an Asari except it was male, pink, and lacked ridges, having fur in their place, the other species was colored a glowing silver, possessed an exoskeleton, and had two eyes. The pink being was the first to speak "Let's cut to the chase, why have you come, and why should we stop fighting?" Flavus groaned inwardly this species at least wouldn't be easy to negotiate with well at least they weren't his problem. "I'm sorry but I am not the one you will be negotiating with I am here to tell you my government wishes to conduct negotiations at these coordinates". Flavus signaled for the coordinates to be sent. Once again the pink being protested "What assurances can you give us this isn't an attempt to lure us in so you can hold an important official." Spirits this race is paranoid flavus thought. "We will comply" stated the exoskeleton race. Flavus nodded, then turned to the pink skinned being "You have no assurances that this isn't a trap you just have to trust us." The pink skinned being stared for a second then reached a decision. "I will send the officer dedicated to negations to these coordinates in a battlecruiser accompanied by 2 cruisers, and 6 Archangels, If this is a trap we will be ready." A dreadnought, and the earlier mentioned ships moved towards the relay. The other species simply cut the channel, and a dreadnought plus an equal amount of ships as the other species moved to the relay, and the other ships moved into formations good for rapid reaction.

3 days later Serpent nebula

"This is citadel news net. 3 days ago a Turian Fleet chased a Slaver flotilla through a previously dormant relay, and contact has been made with species on the other side they are scheduled to arrive today and docking bay D 35 has been set aside for them, so those of you that want to see them might want to head on down!" just then a salarian ran onstage, and whispered to the asari reporter. "Well it appears they just arrived, we will be signing out, and attempting to get into the negotiating area"

Another news station was down on the docks. Doing interviews first up was a Batarian "sir how do you feel about this new species" "I hope they realize their place under the heel of the batarian hemogy. The reporter coughed "yes, how about you Sir how do you" a shuttle docked "it appears they have arrived" the reporter pushed through to the Csec line as the shuttle disembarked, and pink skinned beings piled out in a type of cloth saw the crowd took and unknown facial expression, before one took something off it's belt and threw it. The item in question started spraying a gas (tear gas) and all the gathered civilians ran. "it appears the new race is not fond of crowds" stated the teary eyed reporter "signing out"

Council chambers same time

The councilors were watching the news feeds, and watched the dock incident. "this is an outrage!" vectus shouted "they dare attack citadel civilians!" "Vectus calm down" Tevos said trying to stop his rage "try to look at this from their perspective, they arrive at the docks, and see a line of obvious soldiers, or police force, holding back what could be seen as a mob, so they protected themselves with an anti-riot device." Vectus thought about it for a minute, and it made sense the crowd at the docks could be perceived as a mob, so seeing the numbers of opponents, and the fact they were in negotiations they would have tried to defend themselves in a non-lethal fashion, thus a gas grenade. While his rage was satisfied he still wondered what had happened to make this race so paranoid

5 minutes later Council chambers

The human delegation was not happy right now, after encountering a mob as soon as they exited the shuttle they had little confidence In the citadel. "Welcome to the Citadel, I am councilor Tevos, these are my fellow councilors Vectus, and Solus. "I am Robert ambassador for our race, we have much to talk about". "Yes we do" Tevos started. "once you join the citadel you'll need to. "Excuse me" Robert interrupted her "but we refuse to join unless given a council seat" Vectus intervened. "only races that prove themselves may join the Council." Robert sighed and spoke again "We learned our lesson from the Ralki councilors, the only race that will negotiate with you for any reason other then greed is your own, we refuse to join unless you have no choice but to listen to us". That startled the councilors. "but no race has ever refused to join the citadel!" was the confused reply from the council. "well then my race has a saying there is a first time for everything. Good day councilors the ralki are due to arrive in an hour, and we must leave before someone gets shot". With that the delegation left. Tevos looked to vectus "were there history files in the first contact package they sent?" Vectus merely nodded, and brought up the files.

Half an hour later

The councilors had just gone over the history files, and they suddenly understood the human paranoia. "so that's why the humans are so paranoid, the first first contact they make demands they leave their home world or go extinct."


	4. Chapter 4

I know that this is long overdue, and that many of you that followed this story forgot about it. Due to a severe lack of inspiration, and experience required to create believable characters, and problems, I fear I created a story that I worry that will accidentally be turned into a humanity dominates. So I anyone who wishes to adopt this story PM me. Once I find some one who I feel can do this story justice I will send you my notes, and plans. I will also announce the winner as the next update. No one who does not PM me will be given the rights to this story.


End file.
